Wild Rose Passion
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While Zakuro found Mint and Purin annoying; she had a soft spot for the pink haired mew Behind the duties of her mew destiny she had hidden feelings for Ichigo that she couldn't say out loud ZakuroxIchigo *LEMON* *YURI/LESBIAN*
1. Chapter 1

Zakuro was walking through the park after another photo shoot. It was getting cloudy and she knew it would rain soon. But being the inquisitive person she had brought an umbrella in case.

It had been a hard day today; she had been shooting a dance movie called "Dream" it was about a middle class student who rebels against her parents dream to become a doctor and joins a dance academy. Already she had been forced to change her diet to become more toned and energetic. It was tiring but she was used to it in order to play big roles that were important.

Suddenly she heard a crying sound nearby; it was very faint but it was definitely real. Who the voice belonged to she had no idea but she would find out.

"Hello?" she called loudly. She was worried that this person may be hurt or it could be a lost child who had been separated from their parents. No answer came but the crying continued so she began to look around to see who the sound belonged to.

She wondered through the woods looking up at the sky; the clouds were growing darker and rumbles could be heard from above. There was no doubt it would rain soon and she would have to get home before it did.

"Is anybody there? I heard you crying" Zakuro called firmly trying to get the person's attention. This person sounded distressed and she wanted to help them and see if they were unharmed.

Eventually she came to a clearing where she found a bench in front of a lake. She was surprised to see Ichigo sitting there with her face in her hands sobbing.

"Ichigo what are you doing out here?" Zakuro asked worriedly.

"Zakuro-san" Ichigo sniffed tearfully her eyes red and puffy.

Zakuro became worried; Ichigo hardly ever cried unless it was due to stress, family issues, being bullied by Mint or because Kisshu was harassing her.

She hurried to her side worriedly "Are you ok? What happened?" Zakuro asked in a concerned tone.

Ichigo bowed her head "Aoyama-kun he..." she said quietly her voice thick as she tried to hold back her tears.

Zakuro's eyes widened and her heart began to beat fast; she knew Ichigo liked Masaya but often times he hurt her by acting cold, distant and hitting on other girls.

"What did he do Ichigo? Tell me!" Zakuro demanded firmly. She wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong and make that bastard pay for his sins.

"HE STOOD ME UP! Ichigo cried bitterly and broke into fresh tears again.

Zakuro's eyes widened in shock and she stood still unable to speak. He had just left her here ALONE and never even bothered to make an appearance?!

Ichigo was weeping hard her body arching as sobs erupted from her throat and tears poured like a waterfall into her hands. Some even splashed through her fingers and hit her knees.

She was tired of hurting like this; tired of being played with; tired of always being the one to be pushed aside by those she liked. Why was it so hard for her to find a loyal love interest?

Zakuro's eyes became solemn and yet gentle; she sat beside Ichigo and placed a hand on her shoulder "Ichigo-san?" she said gently.

Ichigo carried on weeping; she wanted to stop and acknowledge her but her heart hurt so much. She wanted to release the pain inside of her that was causing so much grief in her life.

"Ichigo let me help you" Zakuro said tenderly with a gentle tone. She could see Ichigo was unhappy and she wanted to help her in any way she could.

Ichigo wiped her eyes wanting to get rid of the tears. She would look so uncute now with big poufy red sacks under her eyes. She looked down at her lap sadly; how could things turn out this way?

Zakuro sighed heavily and sat next to Ichigo. She could see it would need some firmer words and more forward body language to get Ichigo to listen.

"Ichigo I know it hurts; but I promise there is someone out there who loves you dearly" She reassured her in a caring tone. She had been very fond of Ichigo for a while and often wished that Ichigo would realize her attraction for her; but for now she would have to make Ichigo aware of this with subtleness.

Ichigo gazed at Zakuro in awe; she was such a strong person and always had great advice. She often wished she could be as brave and confident as she was. She smiled weakly "Thanks Zakuro that means a lot" she said appreciatively.

Zakuro smiled at her affectionately wishing Ichigo would realize her feelings. Bu she was still happy that she had managed to heal the pain in Ichigo's heart.

"I think you ought to come back to my place Ichigo" Zakuro said thoughtfully eyeing her up and down.

"Eh?!" Ichigo cried in shock. She was grateful for Zakuro's kindness but she wasn't wanting to get that friendly.

"Well unless you wanna catch cold in those wet clothes" Zakuro pointed slyly with a cheeky smile.

Ichigo blinked and then looked down at her partially see-through and soaked clothes. She cried out in shock and covered herself up. She had been so busy crying she hadn't noticed her clothes.

"Here" Zakuro said handing her the jacket she had been wearing. It was rather mild but she would rather give Ichigo decency that let her walk around like this.

"Thanks" Ichigo said shyly. She couldn't look her in the eyes knowing she had basically seen almost everything through her clothes.

 ** _Later_**

Ichigo and Zakuro were sat in a cab going back to her place. It was once in a rare moment that Zakuro took cans as she liked to walk for exercise but today she was taking one to save Ichigo some decency.

Zakuro had her legs crossed and was staring out of the window with her hand rested under her chin. She was looking at the view outside while secretly taking glances at Ichigo.

Ichigo was staring at her lab with a large blush on her cheeks. She still felt awkward around Zakuro due to her see-through clothes. However she was grateful for her kindness after all that had happened.

"So are you going to dump him?" Zakuro asked bluntly with a stern tone.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked curiously. She hadn't been paying attention so she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Aoyama-kun; are you going to dump him?" Zakuro asked again. She didn't want Ichigo to be with a guy who only hurt her and used her for his own personal gain.

Ichigo bowed her head and shrugged. While she was hurt about what Masaya had done; there was probably a reason for it. Maybe he forgot; maybe he had work; maybe he had kendo practice but had forgotten to call.

Zakuro became annoyed "How can you stay with that guy?! He mistreats you and even makes fun of you!" she snapped crossly.

"Because...I love him" Ichigo said quietly. She would do anything for Aoyama-kun even if it meant she would be hurting the most.

Zakuro felt a sharp pain in her chest; it hurt her to know that no matter what she did for Ichigo Masaya was always on her mind. She wished she could make him disappear so she could finally have Ichigo to herself.

"He doesn't deserve you" Zakuro said coldly. She could treat Ichigo much better than Masaya did; and never make her cry unless she was happy.

"It's not like I can find my soul mate; the person who would have been beside me all along. Those are just fairytales" Ichigo laughed awkwardly.

"Never say never" Zakuro said slyly and gave Ichigo a cheeky smirk.

Ichigo and Zakuro stared at each other; a feeling of awkwardness and yet tension surrounding the pair. The car started up again and drove through the lights to which Ichigo looked away and turned towards her window feeling nervous.


	2. C2: Strawberry sweetness

Another long shift at Cafe mew mew was over; the place was clean, the customers gone and now it was time to go home.

Ryou had gone upstairs to take a bath and relax; due to an excessive amount of customers he had been forced to help out also and Keichiiro had been making twice as many cakes as usual.

Usually Ichigo would have yelled at him for barking orders and doing jack shit other than act like a smartass know it all who was better than everyone else. Except Ryou really had worked hard carrying large trays of food and drinks and even dealing with fights that other customers started.

"That was exhausting; I can't wait to get home and relax" Mint sighed wearily as she walked into the changing room. She quickly began to unbutton her blouse and change out of her uniform.

Many of the other mews knew this and had caught on to her behaviour; But Mint actually liked wearing the uniform because she used it to seduce male customers. She may have sat on her ass a lot of the time but would sometimes flirt with other customers in order to get the café tips and get regular customers.

"How can you be tired? You sat on your ass most of the day drinking tea!" Ichigo snapped angrily her eyes filled with rage and venom dripping off her voice.

What frustrated Ichigo more was that on top of working as a waitress full time at the café; she was a middle school student dealing with exams and life choices, superhero who was trying to prevent the world from being destroyed and taken over by aliens as well as dealing with her social and personal life.

While Mint was a pampered snobby, self centred rich girl who had never had to lift a finger and everything was handed to her on a silver platter. She may have not been used to working but it did not mean she was entitled to slack off. All she provided to the café was sarcastic comments, snide humour and abuse to Ichigo.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you lot; and besides my hands are too delicate to work" Mint sighed slyly.

"Yeah right; more like you were too stuck up to do any REAL work so you just sat around drinking tea" Ichigo hissed coldly and began to undress. She couldn't wait to get home and take a long hot bath and soothe her aching muscles.

"What did you say!" Mint snapped angrily. She couldn't believe the nerve of this stupid, ditzy redheaded lower class girl; How dare she speak so rudely to her!

"You heard me!" Ichigo sneered coldly. She didn't care about if she annoyed anyone; she was sick of Mint slacking off 24/7 while the rest of them worked their fingers to the bone trying to keep customers happy.

"Um guys please stop fighting" Lettuce stammered nervously. She hated it when Mint and Ichigo fought as it would cause trouble but didn't have the confidence to say anything. She knew Ichigo was right about Mint's slacking but as long as Mint didn't cause trouble then she was perfectly happy; however she did wonder why Ryou never said anything.

"Ichigo's right" Zakuro said solemnly surprising them both. She may have played Neutral in most situations but in this case Ichigo was right; Mint did slack off and run her mouth way too much which she found quite annoying. But more than anything she hated ass kissers and that was basically Mint's entire personality.

The room was filled with silence so quiet you could have heard a penny drop; tension filled the air and hearts began to race. It was more shocking because Zakuro barely ever got involved in any serious conversation; let alone agree with what anyone said...EVER

"Eh?" Ichigo cried in shock; usually nobody agreed or stood up for her and Mint always won and went back to treating everyone like shit. She was in a state of disbelief about this; but at the same time rather touched.

"Zakuro Onee-san how can you say such a thing?!" Mint cried tearfully. How could her idol say such a cruel thing to her?! Why was Zakuro being so cruel to her it wasn't fair.

Zakuro shot a cold glare at Mint; she was really sick of the fact that Mint treated Ichigo like shit then the minute someone had a go at her she turned into a whiny snivelling brat.

She turned around quickly and moved closer to Mint causing the girl to move away timidly "Listen Mint; All you do is call people out when they don't do things perfectly to your liking; then the minute someone calls you're out you have a bitch fit. You expect the world to kiss your ass or treat you like a princess and its quite pathetic. So do me and everyone else a favour and please...just fuck off!" Zakuro spat coldly.

Mint said nothing and stood there in shock her eyes wide with disbelief and her body shaking slightly. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears but she didn't want to cry; because it would prove Zakuro's point. Instead she just ran out of the room bitterly her head bowed in shame. She couldn't face any of the mews right now especially Zakuro or Ichigo.

"Wow! Mint got owned!" Purin laughed loudly breaking the silence. She too believed Mint was a lazy slacker but never said it to her face. She found it quite amusing that Mint had been given a taste of well deserved medicine.

"Zakuro-san wasn't that a bit harsh?" Lettuce asked as she finished getting dressed. She knew Zakuro was honest and sharp tongued but that was rather mean.

"Hell NO! That snobby stuck up rich brat got exactly what she deserved!" Ichigo snapped quickly. She had tried numerous times to make others see what a bitch Mint was sometimes and now justice had been served.

Lettuce said nothing; unsure of how to act or respond to the situation. She grabbed her bags and items then looked at Purin "Purin are you coming? I'll walk you home if you like" She said quickly.

"Sure thing!" Purin called quickly. She tore off her work uniform to reveal her clothes underneath and rushed out of the door with Lettuce. She couldn't wait to tell her siblings about this at dinner.

After Mint, Lettuce and Purin had gone Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't mad at Lettuce she just hated how she failed to see Mint's mistakes or flaws.

Zakuro looked at her in a concerned manner "Ichigo are you ok?" she asked curiously. She knew Ichigo got stressed out easily she just hoped she hadn't hurt herself doing so.

"I'm fine I guess; it's just a pain in the ass how Lettuce fails to see any of Mint's flaws" Ichigo grumbled crossly. She cared so much about her friend but hated how she always took Mint's side and failed to see her wrong doings.

"That's true; Lettuce is a good girl but she fails to see when someone really has done something bad" Zakuro agreed solemnly. Sometimes she secretly wanted to smack some sense into the girl.

Lettuce was a good girl and was a very kind person; but unless that enemy was wicked or evil she would let normal people who had bad attitudes get away with everything. It was something that caused a lot of problems for not only herself but the people around her quite a lot and they wished she would change it.

Ichigo finally began to remove her uniform; while she had gotten used to wearing it every day she had began to feel uncomfortable with it. Male customers who began to visit the cafe looked up her skirt, groped her ass and regular customers talked about how they fantasised about gangbanging or forcing themselves on her.

She only wore it as a disguise to hide their true intentions as superheroes but it didn't make her feel any less uneasy and unhappy. Why didn't she get any nice compliments like how cute she may look or how sweet she was? It seemed that the entire population except for Masaya were dogs; who only knew how to want or fuck.

Zakuro who was changing opposite stared at Ichigo quietly as she changed. It never failed to surprise her at how beautiful Ichigo's body was. Her dark brown eyes that shone in the light; her perfect soft lips that looked beautiful even when she was sad or happy, her perfect breasts that looked good in anything and complimented any outfit she wore, Her long lovely legs...God she loved everything about Ichigo.

She wanted so badly to hold her; kiss her, stroke her body, feel her soft skin; touch her. She wanted to make Ichigo cry, moan out with pleasure, to taste Ichigo and make her cum until she was shaking all over and exhausted. She wanted to make Ichigo feel good but at the same time love her with every fibre of her being.

Ichigo caught her staring and blushed nervously "Is something wrong Zakuro-san?" she asked nervously. She was used to Zakuro minding her own business and ignoring her; not staring at her like this.

"Eh?" Zakuro asked curiously snapping out of her daydream. She had gotten so lost in staring at Ichigo she had lost her train of thought. She coughed awkwardly feeling awkward at looking weird in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed "It's just that you were staring at me for so long I thought that I thought you may have seen something wrong with me" she explained shyly.

Perhaps she had stains on her uniform, or she had put on weight, or her face was dirty or her hair was a mess. No wonder Zakuro would stare at her like that; she felt so embarrassed.

Zakuro smiled sweetly "Sorry Ichigo; it's just that your very distracting" she said playfully her eyes filling with a mischievous expression.

"Eh?" Ichigo said in shock her eyes widening and her face beginning to feel hot. She could feel the blush spreading to her cheeks.

Zakuro's smile grew larger and her eyes gleamed playfully "Don't be so modest; You have quite a lovely figure and such pretty eyes and legs..." she said cheekily.

Ichigo didn't know quite what to say; the idol and model Zakuro Fujiwara was telling her she was good looking? She didn't know how to respond or how to act; she was rather touched and flattered.

Ichigo had always believed herself to be average or just pretty; she wasn't as nearly as cute as some of the girls in her class or Zakuro and Mint. This was why she got flustered when Kisshu, Ryou or anyone else hit on her.

The fact that Masaya often put her down with comments about her being clumsy, a klutz or plain didn't help either. He often commented on how her clothes taste was very bland or how she wasn't funny or annoying.

However Ryou had never made it clear he was interested in her; he was very playful and teasing sometimes but bossed her around with work more often than not. She guessed he was just messing with her half the time but it was hard to tell sometimes whether he was serious or not.

Kisshu had made it clear from day one that he was interested in her both romantically and sexually. His forward nature also cleared that up pretty well; But his motives were often very confusing.

Sometimes he acted like she was a toy for his amusement and he only wanted her for her body; other times he showed she meant something to him and he truly cared about her. However he changed his tune so often that she didn't know quite what to say or how to respond to him.

"I..." Ichigo stammered nervously; this couldn't be true right? Her co-worker and the most popular idol to date was interested in her? This had to be a dream!

Zakuro approached her quietly not looking away from the redheaded girl. She needed to show Ichigo she was being honest because it seemed that Ichigo was lost in her own thoughts.

She grabbed Ichigo's face in her hands without hesitating; it was now or never she had to take the chance while Ichigo was distracted. She gazed deeply into the redheaded girls eyes intently not looking away.

Ichigo went silent her heart leaping out of her throat; she was internally screaming inside her mind not knowing how to react. Why was Zakuro acting this way all of a sudden; not that she hated it but it was a huge shock to her.

"Ichigo..." Zakuro said solemnly her eyes filled with desire and intent. She was going to make Ichigo understand even if it meant taking matters into her own hands.

Ichigo could have passed out right then and there; she knew what was going to happen but didn't want to run. Her body was shaking like a leaf yet she wanted this; what was happening to her?

Zakuro leaned towards Ichigo and kissed her deeply; her lips tasted even sweeter than she imagined like strawberries. She had imagined this scenario inside her head many times but doing it in person was even better than she imagined.

She slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of kissing Ichigo; who knew when she would get this chance again? Ichigo was so nervous and shy all the time that it was rare she was ever able to attempt this; that or Ichigo was with other guys and flirting with them.

Ichigo was in awe of the situation; never had she seen this day coming and it was a mind blowing experience. She didn't hate it; not one bit it's just that it was very shocking for her. The softness of Zakuro's lips, the intensity of the situation...it was a lot of her to handle.

Eventually Zakuro pulled away a small trickle of saliva separating from their lips as they parted. She wanted to do more than just this but she wanted to let Ichigo know of her feelings before she made her move. However she kept her hands firmly placed on Ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo could feel her cheeks flushing with heat; her heart was still racing like a jackhammer and her mind was still a blur. Was this really happening? She had never felt this way before even with Kisshu or Ryou.

"You taste like strawberries" Zakuro whispered playfully gazing lustfully into Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Zakuro-san" Ichigo stammered quietly her voice quiet and shaky. How had their conversation escalated into this?

Zakuro released her hands from Ichigo and moved away quietly and continued to dress herself in her own clothes. She wanted to tease Ichigo a little instead of pushing her too much.

Ichigo stood there in a daze; she was still coming to terms with what had just happened. Another woman; her co-worker, the most popular girl she had ever known had just KISSED her.

Eventually she snapped out of it and her face became even redder. She wanted to scream but didn't want to attract unwanted attention. She simply placed a hand over her mouth and looked at Zakuro quietly.

Zakuro saw her staring and smirked playfully; she could tell Ichigo had enjoyed it but was rather blown away from what had happened. From the way she was acting this must have been her first kiss from another woman.

"Zakuro-san why did you?..." Ichigo began quietly her voice trailing off; she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Why did I kiss you?" Zakuro asked bluntly pulling on her trousers quietly and fastening them.

"Mmm" Ichigo mumbled shyly bowing her head. Never had she imagined herself in this situation but life was funny like that.

Zakuro's smile spread wider and a wickedly playful glint twinkled in her eyes; somehow she enjoyed Ichigo acting flustered. It made her even cuter than usual.

Zakuro folded her arms proudly "Because I like you" she said bluntly in an honest tone. She wasn't ashamed to admit she was Bi-sexual but so far her only male interests were Pai and Ryou; the females were slim pickings but Ichigo was the only mew that caught her eye. All of her interests shared the same traits; they were passionate, courageous, honest and 100% themselves all the time.

Ichigo swallowed nervously "B...But we're both girls" she stammered awkwardly. If it came down to it and the situation ever arose how exactly would they do it?

Zakuro frowned; she knew Ichigo was naive but it didn't make it any less frustrating. She had been asked this many times before by ignorant men; however it didn't stop it from hurting a little.

"So what?" Zakuro snapped crossly "...So what if we're both girls?! It doesn't mean I'm any less capable of fucking you!".

"B...But how would we? I mean how would you make me feel good?" Ichigo cried loudly her face flushing bright red and her eyes stinging.

God how had she put herself in this situation? She just wanted to disappear right now! Holy shit was this awkward.

Zakuro was both angry and amused at the same time; Ichigo really had no experience with women but this was both adorable and annoying.

"Well to start it would include a lot more kissing" Zakuro admitted pointing to her lips.

"Well that I know!" Ichigo muttered crossly. She was aware kissing was a natural thing regardless of gender. What she meant was how they would "Fuck" as Zakuro put it.

Zakuro's eyebrow twitched crossly; she knew Ichigo was worked up over this but her attitude didn't help the situation.

"We'd grind against each other our bodies moulding against each other; dry humping is a correct term" Zakuro said bluntly holding her chin thoughtfully.

Ichigo blushed insanely clutching her hands against her face imagining it. Humping was not in her experience but picturing it seemed rather steamy and erotic.

"I'd caress you're breasts and trail kisses down every part of you" Zakuro teased wickedly gazing at Ichigo her smirk returning.

Ichigo lowered her hands and hugged herself quietly; imaging Zakuro doing this to her was making her hot and tingly. Why was she feeling like this? Wasn't she supposed to be straight?

Zakuro placed a hand facing downwards upon her chest and placed fingers in a V shape in front of her mouth "Then I'd lick your clit so softly making you moan in ecstasy..." she whispered seductively.

"Zakuro-san please stop..." Ichigo whispered quietly. She didn't want to hear anymore; if she did she'd go crazy. She wouldn't be able to think straight anymore (Pun intended)

Zakuro didn't listen now she had Ichigo where she wanted her and was going to convey her desires even if Ichigo was stunned. "And then I'd eat you pussy so hard and so intensely that you'd be clutching the bed sheets and screaming intensely. And when I was done with you you'd be shaking and panting till your head was a blur" She said bluntly her tone seductive yet cold.

Ichigo was blown away; Zakuro felt this strongly about her and thought of her in this way?! Holy fuck this was turning out to be quite a day indeed!

Zakuro pulled on her blouse casually the buttons already fastened. She pulled on her blazer quickly and grabbed her belongings.

She walked to the door quietly walking past the mew hiding her amusement; Seeing Ichigo like this made her want to kiss her again. "Catch you later Ichigo-chan" Zakuro called playfully leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	3. C3: A thing for redheads

Ichigo was wondering about the mall quietly; it was a lazy Friday afternoon and she had finally finished school. Her two friends had rushed off to do their own thing; Moe to study for a make-up test and Miwa had been chatted up by some cute guys.

So having time to kill and not wanting to go home and be bored; Ichigo had decided to go window shopping. She had her pay check which was about £70 but didn't want to spend it on useless things.

"I suppose I could look at clothes; I have needed to get some new ones" Ichigo said thoughtfully. It had been a while since she had bought any and had recently god rid of a few old outfits as they were too small.

She rarely bought clothes as she was always studying, working or going to school. The rest of her time was spent working at the cafe or fighting aliens. It was a rare time she was able to relax and do nothing like everyone else was. She sighed heavily; the only things that reminded her she was still normal was her hormones, hyperactivity, lack of concentration and periods.

"Ichigo?" a surprised voice said from behind her.

She turned and gasped "Zakuro?" she cried in shock. It was a rare time she saw Zakuro apart from at work or when fighting aliens. It felt kind of strange seeing her out in everyday life; like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"What brings you here?" Zakuro asked curiously. Usually after school Ichigo was off with her friends or with Masaya; it was rare she was by herself.

"I thought I would buy some new clothes with my pay check; I've been meaning to for a while but never got round to it" Ichigo explained awkwardly.

Zakuro smiled gently "What a coincidence; I'm clothes shopping too" she said fondly. It was a rarity she saw the red haired mew other than at work; so she was going to make the most of this situation.

"Really? But I thought you'd shop somewhere fancier!" Ichigo gasped in surprise; it was so surprise Zakuro was a millionaire. So she could shop at places not even she could afford; so why was she at somewhere like this?

Zakuro laughed "Believe it or not I prefer comfy yet stylish attire; I'm not so fond of posh clothes they tend to be tight and pinchy" she explained in a joking manner.

Ichigo laughed in amusement "Yes I can understand that" she said giggling. As much as she imagined about the famous life; the clothes may not have been very comfy.

"So are you alone or are you waiting on someone?" Zakuro asked curiously her tone hopeful.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly and scratched her cheek with her finger "I was hoping to shop with Moe and Miwa but they had other plans" she explained shyly.

She didn't mind hanging out on her own; but she did enjoy company now and again. However she was surprised Zakuro wanted to hang out with her and not the likes of Mint or Ryou.

Zakuro smiled sweetly "I see; so would you mind spending your free time with me today?" she asked hopefully.

Ichigo was shocked but not unhappy; a gentle blush tinted her cheeks "No I'd love to" she said shyly.

"Great!" Zakuro said walking closer to her and gently taking her wrist and walking forward. She had many outfits she wanted to see Ichigo in and wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

 _ **In clothes shop**_

Zakuro hummed peacefully as she sorted through the aisles of clothes. Usually she would do this alone or do this with her agents. It was nice to be able to go shopping with her crush rather than Mint who would just giggle, yank her around or talk nonstop.

Ichigo was stood nervously trying to concentrate on choosing clothes but couldn't; she was too nervous and blown away by the situation. She had no idea what would suit her right now because she couldn't think clearly.

Zakuro noticed Ichigo's distant behaviour and became worried; wasn't she having fun? What was causing her so much distress that she wasn't enjoying herself?

"Ichigo?" Zakuro asked her tone concerned.

"Eh?" Ichigo cried in shock. She had been so completely spaced out she hadn't been paying attention.

"Is something wrong? You've been rather quite since we came here" Zakuro said worriedly her expression concerned.

Ichigo blushed and bowed her head gently "It's just..." she said trailing off quietly.

"Hmm?" Zakuro asked curiously tilting her head to the side slightly. She couldn't understand why Ichigo was acting so strangely today.

"I don't understand why you would want to hang out with me; usually you hang out with Mint or Ryou" Ichigo explained sadly.

Zakuro sighed heavily "I help Ryou with business ideas and running the cafe efficiently. I also help him predict when the next attacks will be. Our relationship is strictly work based and professional" she explained casually.

She was often tired of customers or her managers saying how she looked good with Ryou or was probably having fun with him. It seemed that due to her celebrity lifestyle any time she spent with Ryou was seen as courtship.

"I see; I had no idea. I thought Ryou did that all himself" Ichigo said in a surprised manner. She had no idea what he did by himself in the lab; so she did wonder how he got so much work done.

Zakuro smiled "As much of a genius Ryou is he does need help with some things" she joked playfully.

Ichigo felt a feeling of relief flow over her; she had always wondered about Ryou and Zakuro and now she could put them to rest. After all considering she suspected Mint had a crush on Zakuro she would be relieved.

"So does that mean that Mint is your partner?" Ichigo asked curiously a smile on her face.

Zakuro frowned her eyes cold and annoyance clear on her face; while she did enjoy mint's company she didn't particularly like her immature fan girl nature towards her. "Mint's affections aren't love; they are admiration and idolism. She sees me as someone she wants to be like not someone she loves. Unfortunately she is way too immature to realize that herself yet" she said bluntly her tone annoyed.

Ichigo was rather surprised to hear this; Mint always spoke so well about Zakuro and held her in such high esteems she never thought of it like that. But then again Mint was so snobby and arrogant sometimes she wasn't surprised Zakuro didn't like her.

"So...who is your type Zakuro?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Zakuro's expression softened and she smiled and Ichigo "I prefer redheads" she said playfully her eyes filled with mischief.

Ichigo felt her heart race and her face flood pink; the atmosphere became tense and awkward. The sudden realization that Zakuro was interested in her had taken her by surprise.

"Zakuro-san...she... _likes_ me?!" Ichigo thought to herself anxiously. How was she supposed to respond? How was she supposed to act? She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say.

Suddenly Zakuro grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the changing room her hands full; she moved fast before Ichigo could resist her actions. Meanwhile Ichigo was left confused and wondering what to do.

 _ **In changing room**_

"I...I don't know Zakuro" Ichigo said nervously her face red from embarrassment. She trusted Zakuro but she wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"You look so cute Ichigo; you should dress like this more often" Zakuro said playfully a smirk hinting her cheeks.

Ichigo pouted slightly and looked at herself in the mirror; she had never imagined herself looking like this. It was something she wasn't used to and had never thought about trying; but now that she was seeing it for herself she didn't hate it.

"See how great your legs look; and the colour suits your hair" Zakuro explained confidently.

Ichigo was wearing a black turtleneck black dress without sleeves that reached her upper thigh; the skirt was pleated and slightly floaty. Underneath she was wearing upper thigh length stockings and black ankle heeled boots.

She was so used to wearing bright colours she never thought to even consider that black would suit her too. It was rather shocking to think she had never tried delving into darker colours.

Zakuro approached her and untied her hair from their bunches; it fell perfectly around her face giving her a seductive yet elegant look. She smiled gently "Perfect; now the look is complete" she said proudly.

Ichigo blushed shyly "You think so" she said her tone pleased. She had never been so happy to be complimented in her life.

"Of course; I don't lie about cute girls" Zakuro teased winking at her causing Ichigo to blush. She then got the shop assistant and paid for the clothes on the spot much to Ichigo's dismay.

"I can pay for myself Zakuro; you don't have to!" Ichigo protested anxiously.

Zakuro smiled "I want to; and besides you can treat me to food" she teased laughing in amusement.

Ichigo remained quiet and agreed; it was a fair enough deal after what Zakuro was doing for her. She was just surprised she was doing such a thing since she could have paid for herself easily. Part of her couldn't help but wonder why she did such a thing.

 _ **Later**_

Ichigo and Zakuro were walking towards a ramen noodle joint quietly enjoying the afternoon sun beaming down on them.

Ichigo got many looks from guys due to her clothes but said nothing simply bowing her head shyly unused to the attention. She had a feeling Kisshu would approve of the clothes too but had no desire to show Masaya her new outfit.

She peered at Zakuro shyly her cheeks flushing gently; she felt happy somehow knowing Zakuro had called her cute. It was a rarity she was called cute by anyone instead of being made fun of. "I had fun today" Ichigo said shyly bowing her head to avoid eye contact.

Zakuro smiled fondly her eyes genuine and gentle "Me too; I'd love to spend more time with you like this" she said gently.

Ichigo smiled shyly and peered at Zakuro "I...I'd like that" she said quietly. She couldn't explain it but she enjoyed being alone with Zakuro. She felt scared and nervous, but comfortable and happy. It was confusing but she didn't want it to stop; she wanted to keep seeing her smiling face.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't push yourself

**I finally updated after god knows how long**

 **hope you like more Ichigo Zakuro goodness :)**

It had been another long day at work at the cafe and Ichigo was finishing up. Mint and Purin and Lettuce had already gone home for the day. This left the older members to deal with the mess left behind.

Purin understandably had to get home and make dinner for her siblings. She had the others found it admirable how much she sacrificed for the sake of her siblings. But they did worry that she pushed herself too much.

Mint had stated how she had to go to ballet practice for her next performance. However she had asked Zakuro if she wanted a lift to which the latter refused. While many of them respected the art form of ballet; they found it quite boring. It was regarded as a specific taste for certain people and not everyone's thing.

Ryou was doing paperwork in his room and Keichiiro was doing dishes and tidying the kitchen. Being the kind person he was he could never leave all the work for the other girls. The mews saw him as an older brother or parental figure; while Zakuro saw him as another potential love interest.

Zakuro had opted to check the amount they had made that day, while also cleaning up the tables. She had also turned down the offer for a ride with Mint preferring to walk home instead. When she shared a car ride with Mint all she tended to do was pester her and try to cuddle her which got annoying.

Ichigo was around the back of the cafe sweeping up leaves and watching the sunset. It was now late summer and becoming autumn. Due to this the weather had gotten colder and their uniforms didn't cover much; due to this Ichigo got cold when doing chores.

She couldn't see her breath yet but she could definitely feel the drop in temperature. The heat had definitely become cooler in the passing weeks. "I'll definitely have to make something hot when I get home" Ichigo muttered quietly. She had started drinking more hot beverages in the previous weeks.

Her winter exams were coming up so she had been studying like a maniac on the side. She had stopped socializing as much with her friends as they were studying too. This meant not hanging out with her fellow mews as much too apart from work.

In order to get good grades and please her parents she had put her social life on hold and put her efforts into passing. It was a big sacrifice but she knew the effort would pay off at the end. When she did good on her exams her parents always gave her some form of gift; nothing expensive but still something nice.

A cold shiver ran up her back and she sighed as her body covered in Goosebumps. She would have to finish quickly before she caught a cold. At some point she had to have a word with Ryou about the uniforms. They were not appropriate for cold weather. They at least needed winter ones too given what kind of place they ran.

Suddenly she felt a heavy presence on her shoulders and sudden warmth elope her. She realized that she had a red blanket on her shoulders. "Eh? A blanket?" she questioned in confusion. Who had given her the blanket and where had they come from?

"That should feel a little better" A kind voice said from behind her. The red-haired mew looked up to see Zakuro standing behind her. She had been watching Ichigo working outside while finishing up her own tasks.

"Z...Zakuro-san?" Ichigo cried out nervously. How long had she been stood there? She really wasn't a wolf for no reason; she was very good at sneaking up on people with surprise attacks.

Zakuro smiled warmly "Would you like some help? I'm all done with the tables" she offered kindly. If not distracted and left to do her work; Zakuro could finish her chores quickly and efficiently without any hassle. The only reason she tended to take long usually was because Mint kept pestering her nonstop.

Ichigo flinched "Are you sure? Don't you have things to do?" she stammered nervously. She knew how busy Zakuro was on a daily basis outside of work. Didn't she want to go home and relax?

Compared to the company Zakuro usually had she was so plain and average. Surely she would prefer the company of people from her own lifestyle. I mean Mint was a snob but she was much better suited for her.

Zakuro gave a a confused look "Don't you wanna hang out? You were quite content with the shopping trip we had" she explained. She had fun with Ichigo that day. Simply trying on outfits and giving her fashion advice then getting food. It had been casual but she had enjoyed it very much.

While she was not open about it she actually got tired of the celeb life. No privacy, forced schedule, hard work, annoying fans and no free time. She envied the other mews for never having to deal with such stress and simply live normal lives. She longed for such normality in her own life as a model and celebrity.

Ichigo blushed wildly "No! No not at all! It's just..." Ichigo stammered trailing off. She wasn't like the other people Zakuro hung out with. She enjoyed being with her but she looked so normal compared to Zakuro's flourishing sexuality.

Zakuro tilted her head in confusion. What was flustering Ichigo so much that she didn't want to hang out with her? Then again she recalled Ichigo had exams coming up so perhaps she a study session planned.

"I'm not popular or fancy like the others..." Ichigo explained quietly. She wasn't rich like Mint or the other people she hung out with. She didn't go to restaurants every night or big gala events. She didn't own top of the line clothes or go travelling around the world all the time.

Zakuro stared at her quietly then started laughing in amusement. God Ichigo was cute. She always seemed to think everything was a big deal or that she needed to doll up in order to spend time with her.

Ichigo became worried at her laughter and that she had done something stupid. She couldn't help have self consciousness. She was still human after all underneath all the duties that came with being a mew.

Zakuro stopped laughing after a while and wiped her eyes gently "Ichigo; I don't ask you to hang out simply for status" she explained half laughing still. She loved Ichigo's smile and upbeat nature. How she could still remain resilient and brave no matter what came her way.

She loved the traits Ichigo carried in her personality both good and bad. She loved all of Ichigo's flaws and her assets equally regardless. She was one in a million and shone like a star.

Ichigo blinked and looked at her in confusion. But then why would she ask her to hang out? Its not like she was overly interesting and had a lot of interesting hobbies; in fact she was quite plain and normal.

Zakuro smiled warmly "I like hanging out with you because you are who you are. You never pretend to be someone else and wear your heart on your sleeve" she explained gently.

She had never liked fake people; they only ever wanted one thing, sex or money and nothing else. Ichigo was an honest person and always spoke her mind even if it wasn't right to. She was loyal, compassionate and full of bravery.

Ichigo blushed at the compliment and bowed her head. She had never heard so many nice things from someone before. She was used to the perverse teasing of Kisshu or insults from Ryou on a daily basis. She never was used to someone simply saying nice things to her.

"T...Thank you Zakuro-san" she said gratefully her cheeks still red. Somehow she felt her confidence boost every time she complimented her. It was like all her worries or doubts seemed to slip away.

Zakuro's gaze softened and she looked hopeful "You nearly finished?" she asked. She had a lot of free time this week and wanted to make the most of it. She never knew when the next big job would come up.

Ichigo blinked and smiled awkwardly "Nearly; I have to take the bags of leaves and take them to the trash. Then I have to get changed" she explained.

While it wouldn't take her too long she always checked to make sure that she got everything. She then checked in with Keichiiro to tell him she was done for the day. He was the only person who worked here that didn't drive her insane next to Zakuro.

Zakuro sighed and took the rake from the cat mews hands. It wouldn't take her long and Ichigo's hands were turning pink. How long had she been out here in the cold working like this?

"What?" Ichigo argued quickly. She didn't want Zakuro to do her work as well. That wasn't fair! They all had to do their part equally; she wasn't a slacker like Mint was.

"Your hands are turning pink. Go inside and check up with Keichiiro; then we can go for ramen" Zakuro said sternly. Ichigo worked the hardest out of them and often made herself sick for it. Going inside and finishing her shift was not optional.

Ichigo blushed and wrapped the blanket around herself gently. She wasn't used to such kindness from anyone other than Masaya "Ok..." she said obediently her tone shy. She had no idea that Zakuro worried about her this much.

Zakuro smirked and pushed her in the direction of the door. What would she do without her? "I'll see you shortly; Ramen is on me again" Zakuro said sternly. There was no argument; she was paying.

Ichigo hesitated; she had already paid last time. Why was she doing all this for her? She didn't understand. Not that she hated that Zakuro was being so nice. But she didn't understand what she saw in her.

She wasn't overly cute and stylish like Mint. She was awkward in public places and didn't know any fancy people. She was just too different from her. They were quite honestly like Yin and Yang.

Zakuro saw her hesitation and raised an eyebrow "Don't you want to get something to eat?" she questioned curiously. Perhaps her mother had said she was making dinner and didn't want her to ruin her appetite. Understandable as she had most likely put a lot of work into it.

Ichigo blushed and shook her head wildly "I...It's not that" she explained awkwardly. The clothes she came in weren't suited for a fancy restaurant. Her clothes were much more girly and casual.

Zakuro smiled "It's not going to be anywhere fancy Ichigo. I was just hoping to go to a ramen, grill place is all" she explained casually. While she could afford to go to the nice restaurant everyone always stared. She felt eyes on her at all time and got fed up with it.

She liked the quiet lower key places because they were full of people she didn't know. Nobody bothered her and it was much more peaceful in general. She could enjoy her meal in peace without being bothered.

Ichigo felt a sense of relief knowing that. She found it settling that the older mew was so laid back and capable of going anywhere. "I'll go get ready then; I won't be long" Ichigo said shyly smiling at her. She kind of liked being treated so sweetly.

Zakuro gazed at her fondly "You're worth waiting for" she said gently. Yes that sounded cheesy but she meant it. There was something about Ichigo that made her feel warm inside; especially that smile.

Ichigo's face turned beetroot and she just about passed out. Those kinds of things were what you generally heard in movies. Nobody had ever said something like that to her before in her life.

She then rushed inside not looking at Zakuro in the eyes. If she did she wouldn't be able to find her voice. She would melt like warm butter and would make a fool out of herself.

Zakuro watched her leave quietly and smiled fondly. She enjoyed teasing Ichigo for a reaction; she was just too cute. "If she keeps that up I'll want to eat her" she chuckled mischievously to herself.


End file.
